Beautiful Affair
by ippi-chan
Summary: chap 2 up! Hubungan terlarang antara Haechan dan Mark. "Aku mencintaimu, kau juga mencintaiku. Jangan dengarkan tentang omong kosong orangtua kita. Kau milikku, hanya milikku. Haechan milik Mark. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Jangan pernah berfikir untuk tidak mencintaiku lagi. You're mine, Haechan." GS! Haechan, Jaemin dll. Markhyuck! Dont like dont read! Markhyuck, Markmin, Nomin.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Beautiful Affair**

 **Cast: Lee Haechan , Mark Lee, etc.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON'T COPY MY STORY**

Cinta adalah struktur rasa tak kasat mata. Membuat orang merasakan perasaan yang berbeda. Entah itu baik maupun buruk. Persepsi orang tentang cinta berbeda-beda namun dengan inti dan perasaan yang sama. Mampu membuat orang dungu menjadi orang yang super peka. Membuat orang baik menjadi buruk dimata orang.

Itu juga yang terjadi pada Haechan. Gadis manis yang mempunyai rasa cinta terhadap calon tunangan kembarannya sendiri, Mark Lee.

Haechan tau bahwa ia bersalah. Ia berdosa telah memiliki rasa indah pada calon tunangan kembarannya, Jaemin. Tapi, Haechan seakan dungu dengan kenyataan tersebut. Kenyataan bahwa Jaemin akan memiliki Mark seutuhnya membuatnya seakan tidak waras.

Tunggu dulu, jangan salahkan Haechan.

Haechan, Jaemin, Mark, dan Jeno adalah teman sejak kecil. Mark dan Jeno cenderung lebih dekat dengan Haechan. Bukan karna apa-apa.

Haechan kecil adalah anak yang aktif. Baik dalam komunikasi maupun tingkah. Haechan dan Jaemin memang kembar tidak identik. Tapi, tak membuat sikap dan pembawaan mereka sama.

Jaemin, ia cenderung kalem dan anggun, sehingga orang yang mendekati akan segan. Ia memiliki wajah yang cantik. Memiliki pembawaan yang tenang.

Berbeda dengan Haechan, ia cenderung bar-bar. Tapi, Haechan memiliki aura yang kuat. Aura yang mampu menarik orang disekitarnya untuk mendekat. Aura menyenangkan. Jika Jaemin memiliki wajah yang cantik, maka Haechan memiliki wajah yang manis serta kulit tan yang eksotis.

Jaemin kecil suka bermain boneka. Sedangkan Haechan, Mark dan Jeno tidak suka bermain dengan benda menggemaskan tersebut. Mereka bertiga suka berlari.

Tidak ada keadilan yang adil di dunia ini. Itu juga yang terjadi pada Haechan. Jaemin terlahir lebih lemah darinya membuat kedua orangtua mereka lebih mementingkan Jaemin. Apapun yang Jaemin minta akan mereka kabulkan. Haechan lebih banyak mengalah. Ia diam tapi bukan berarti tak sakit hati.

Perlakuan kedua orangtua mereka terlihat sangat jelas. Mereka mementingkan kebahagiaan Jaemin. Sedangkan, kebahagiaan Haechan hanya nomor sekian bagi mereka.

Hal itu, yang membuat Jeno dan Mark lebih dekat dan melindungi Haechan dari apapun yang menganggunya.

-Beautiful Affair-

Saat beranjak dewasa mereka berdua tumbuh semakin berbeda. Jaemin tumbuh menjadi remaja cantik dengan kepintaran dibidang akademi. Haechan menjadi remaja manis dengan tubuh seksi dengan kepintaran dibidang seni.

Sejak kecil Mark memiliki perasaan lain pada Haechan. Haechan 'pun sama. Jeno mengetahuinya tapi ia diam saja. Tak ingin mencampuri urusan rumit mereka berdua.

Beranjak dewasa, mereka semakin dekat. Seperti tidak ada penghalang apapun. Yeah, walaupun hubungan mereka hanya sahabat.

Haechan sudah tinggal diapartemen sejak masuk Senior High School. Kemarin malam, ibunya menelpon untuk makan malam besok. Tentu saja ia mengiyakan.

Haechan sudah siap berangkat dengan dijemput Jeno, entah kenapa Jeno ikut Haechan tak ambil pusing dengan itu. Ia siap dengan dress putih selutut. Dress yang simple tapi cocok dengan Haechan.

Pada pukul 7 malam semua orang sudah menempati tempat duduk masing-masing. Haechan bingung. Mengapa banyak orang yang ada dirumahnya. Ada orangtua Mark, orangtua Jeno, kakek neneknya bahkan juga datang. Tidak biasanya, pikir Haechan.

Makan malam terjadi sangat hening, hanya ada dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Setelah makan mereka mulai membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kami sudah merencanakan ini sejak kalian kecil. Kumohon kalian menerima ini dengan senang. Kami akan memutuskan bahwa Mark dan Jaemin akan bertunangan. Waktu dan tanggal masih kami perhitungkan."

Ayah Haechan berkata dengan tenang dan to the point. Haechan merasa jantungnya seakan dicabut, dan dikoyak dengan paksa dari tempatnya. Haechan tak sanggup mengangkat kepala untuk melihat respon semua orang.

Disisi lain, Mark menatap Haechan yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Ia juga sama sakitnya dengan Haechan. Tapi, ia tak diam saja tak tau harus berbuat apa.

Jeno juga melihatnya. Melihat Haechan yang rapuh menundukkan kepala. Meski tanpa pernyataan Jeno tau sebesar apa perasaan Mark dan Haechan. Jeno heran, mengapa Mark diam tanpa perlawan. Jeno melihat kearah semua orang. Semua tersenyum bahagia dan terlarut dalam kebahagiaan. Termasuk Jaemin, yang menatap kearah Mark dengan senyum malu-malu dengan pipi merona merah.

Saat semua orang larut dalam obrolan ringan mengenai pertunangan Mark dan Jaemin, tak ada yang melihat kearah Haechan kecuali Jeno dan Mark. Jeno berjalan pelan kearah Haechan.

"Hei, berilah ucapan selamat pada Jaemin. Kita akan segera pergi dari sini."

Jeno berbisik pada Haechan. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Jeno melihat kearah Mark yang mengepalkan tangan, kemudian ia menyeringai pada Mark.

Haechan seakan kosong. Saat Jeno berbisik padanya, ia mendongak melihat wajah rupawan Jeno. Membuat posisi mereka sangat intim, dengan bibir yang hampir bersentuhan.

Haechan kemudian mengangguk. Segera berdiri lalu berjalan kearah Jaemin. Haechan memeluk Jaemin dari belakang dan mengucapkan selamat.

Jaemin membalik badan dan segera memeluk saudara kembarnya tersebut. Mereka berdua menangis, dengan tangisan yang berbeda tentu saja.

Jeno dan Mark melihat betapa rapuh Haechan mengucap selamat pada Jaemin. Setelah Haechan melepas pelukan mereka, Jeno segera menghampiri Haechan dan mengusap airmatanya, semua itu tak lepas dari pandangan Mark.

Semua orang ikut dalam euforia yang diciptakan Haechan dan Mark. Ibu mereka bahkan juga ikut menitikkan air mata haru. Berbeda dengan air mata Haechan.

"Enough, dear. Don't cry. Jeno yang tampan disini"

Ucapan Jeno membuat gelak tawa seluruh ruangan kecuali Haechan dan Mark tentu saja.

"Semuanya, aku akan mengantar Haechan pulang. Menghabiskan malam panjang dengan Haechan juga terdengar menyenangkan. Hahaha"

"Yakk, apa maksudmu anak nakal? Jangan melakukan hal aneh pada Haechan, huh."

Ucapan Jeno segera dibantah oleh ibu Jeno sendiri, membuat seisi ruangan tertawa.

Setelah Haechan dan Jeno berpamitan pulang, keduanya bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan penuh luka bagi Mark dan Haechan.

-Beautiful Affair-

Setelah menangis didalam mobil Jeno. Haechan meminta untuk diantar pulang ke apartemen. Haechan menolak untuk ditemani Jeno, ia ingin menangisi kemalangan hidupnya sendiri. Haechan kalut, mengapa kesedihannya sampai seperti ini. Disaat seperti ini, ia selalu teringat perlakuan kedua orangtuanya yang mengutamakan Jaemin dibanding dirinya.

Haechan meringkuk sambil menangis terisak diatas ranjang miliknya. Tak mendengar ketukan pintu pada yang memekakan telinga.

"Haechan, buka pintunya! Atau akan kudobrak pintu sialan ini"

Haechan mendengarnya. Mendengar suara seseorang yang dicintainya.

Haechan semakin meringkuk. Ia sedang tidak ingin menemui dan ditemui siapapun, sekalipun itu Mark.

Brak!

Pintu apartemen Haechan didobrak paksa oleh Mark. Mark sudah tidak peduli apapun. Ia hanya ingin bertemu Haechan-nya.

Mark langsung menyingkap selimut yang menutupi Haechan dengan kasar.

"Hiks.. Pergi dari rumahku, brengsek"

Haechan memukuli Mark yang hendak memeluknya. Tapi, tenaga Mark dengan tenaga Haechan memang tidak sebanding. Mark memeluk Haechan erat. Haechan sudah berontak tapi percuma, tenaga Mark seperti monster.

Setelah Haechan berhenti berontak. Mark melonggarkan pelukannya dan merebahkan Haechan pada ranjangnya. Mark juga ikut menidurkan diri bersama Haechan.

"Dengarkan aku, Haechan"

Haechan tak merespon tapi ia semakin meringkuk ke dalam dada bidang Mark yang nyaman.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau juga mencintaiku. Jangan dengarkan tentang omong kosong orangtua kita. Kau milikku, hanya milikku. Haechan milik Mark. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Jangan pernah berfikir untuk tidak mencintaiku lagi. You're mine, Haechan."

Mark sudah tidak waras mungkin. Karna sekarang Mark mencium mesra bibir Haechan. Haechan juga tak menolak. Tangan Mark juga tak diam, ia meremas dada sintal milik Haechan.

"Eungghh" Haechan melenguh keenakan. Keduanya tidak ada yang ingin berhenti. Mereka ingin saling memiliki.

Mereka ingin bahagia. Hanya berdua.

 **TBC**

 **JANGAN LUPA RnR, yaaaa**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAP**


	2. chapter 2

Title: Beautiful Affair

Main Cast:

Mark Lee

Lee Haechan

Other Cast:

Na Jaemin

Lee Jeno

Etc

Disclaimer:

Cast milik Tuhan YME, SM, orangtua, diri mereka sendiri.

Happy reading

-Beautiful Affair-

Terbangun dipagi hari dengan wajah seseorang yang sangat berharga, merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri. Begitu pula dengan Haechan. Terbangun dipagi buta hanya untuk memastikan Mark tidak meninggalkannya setelah melakukan malam panjang.

Haechan bersyukur Mark membalas cintanya. Mereka melakukan 'hal' yang dulunya hanya dalam angan mereka. Mereka seakan dungu dengan kenyataan yang akan mereka hadapi kedepannya. Mereka tak akan menyesal.

"Morning, dear"

Mark berucap dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Ia menatap Haechan yang juga sedang menatap kearahnya. Ia tersenyum geli melihat ada rona samar ditelinga Haechan. Mark juga mencuri ciuman dari bibir Haechan.

"Pfffttt.. Matamu seperti ikan koki, sayang"

Mark berucap sambil menahan tawanya. Begitulah Mark, suka menggoda Haechan dengan olokan. Haechan mendelik, menatap tajam kepada Mark. Ia tak terima, tentu saja.

"Apa katamu?! Dasar sialan"

Plak!

Haechan memberi hadiah kepada kepala Mark. Dengan keras dan akurat mengenai jidatnya. Haechan membalikan badan membelakangi Mark. Enak saja pria itu mengejeknya seperti itu, memang siapa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Memikirkan hal itu mata Haechan kembali berair. Mark sama sekali tak merasa bersalah, itu pikiran Haechan.

"Hei, hei, aku hanya bercanda, sayang"

Mark memeluk Haechan dari belakang. Haechan menepis kasar tangan Mark. Ia marah omong-omong.

Mark menarik Haechan kedalam pelukannya. Hal yang mudah Mark melakukan itu.

"Kau pikir mataku seperti karna siapa, huh? Dasar bajingan sialan"

Haechan mengumpati Mark. Mark sama sekali tidak marah, ia malah tersenyum geli menatap Haechan. Mata Haechan sudah berair, Mark berani bertaruh sebentar lagi Haechan pasti akan menangis.

"Kau memang bajingam, hiks, aku membencimu.. Hikss"

Tuh, kan.

Haechan menangis sambil meronta dari pelukan Mark. Mark mencoba mempertahankan pelukannya, tentu saja.

"Hei, hei, dengarkan aku dulu, sayang"

Haechan lelah juga berontak, akhirnya ia berhenti dan menatap mata Mark.

"Kau tidak membenciku, sekalipun kau membenciku itu pasti benci dalam tanda kutip. Kau mencintaku, aku 'pun sama. Maukah kau berjuang untukku? Berjuang memulai dari awal denganku?"

Mark bertanya lembut kepada Haechan. Haechan yang menerima kata-kata sok romantis dari Mark pun tanpa sadar menganggukan kepalanya. Mark tersenyum, mungkin Haechan akan menangis lagi. Tapi, ia maklum saja.

"Hei, Mark, kau kemarin tidak pakai pengaman, sialan. AKKKKHHHH, bagaimana ini?"

Seluruh ruangan terdengar suara jeritan cempreng Haechan yang mengerikan. Mark memejamkan mata sembari menghela nafas. Dosa apa ia dimasalalu sehingga cinta mati pada gadis 'luar biasa' seperti Haechan.

-Beautiful Affair-

Terlihat dua orang bercengkerama di dalam kafe yang lumayan lenggang. Seperti pembicaraan mereka serius.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin dia mencintaiku, apa itu salah?"

"Tidak, apa tidak terlalu terburu-buru?"

Tanya seseorang yang didepannya, sambil mengernyit heran.

"Tak apa, bukankah cinta datang karna terbiasa? Aku benarkan."

Bukan pertanyaan. Itu pernyataan. Seseorang didepannya tak langsung merespon. Ia memandang kearah luar kafe dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa kau ubah, sekalipun kau sudah berusaha."

Seseorang didepannya tak menjawab. Membuat temannya beranjak pergi dari pandangannya.

"Takdir" ia bergumam lirih seorang diri.

-Beautiful Affair-

Jatuh cinta itu sakit.

Itu benar. Haechan telah membuktikannya. Ia telah jatuh sedalam-dalamnya Mark.

Setelah adegan teriakan Haechan tadi pagi. Haechan tanpa segan menendang-nendang tubuh polos Mark. Polos dalam artian naked. Jangan lupakan sosok setan kecil bar-bar Haechan. Mark balas berteriak untuk menghentikan tingkah kasar gadis manis, yang sialnya kekasihnya sendiri. Eh? Kekasih?

Mark sempat terguling beberapa kali. Entah darimana Haechan memiliki tenaga monster seperti itu. Setelah dirasanya ia benar-benar akan jatuh dari ranjang, Mark menarik Haechan kedalam pelukannya. Sehingga mereka jatuh dalam posisi intim. Haechan menindih Mark. Tapi tentang saja ia sakit. Kakinya masih nyangkut diatas ranjang.

Makanya jatuh cinta itu sakit, tapi ada Mark yang selalu ikut dalam sakit itu membuat Haechan selalu bersyukur.

Haechan merengut. Ia sudah sarapan pagi bersama Mark. Lalu, datang tamu tak diundang ke apartemennya. Bukan, bukan ia tak suka dengan tamunya. Pasalnya, sudah lima belas menit berlalu. Kedua orang yang saling berhadapan pada ruangan tamu Haechan tak ada yang mengalah untuk terus menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Yakk!! Sampai kapan kalian akan main mata seperti itu, hah? Ku colok baru tau"

Huh, perusak suasana.

"Mark sialan Lee, yang kemarin membuat menangis seperti bayi ini menginap disini hah, dan oh-

Jeno beranjak menghampiri Haechan.

Hickey jelek yang ada dilehermu ini. Pasti ada yang, mana kulihat"

Jeno membolak-balikan kepala Haechan. Ia hendak menyingkap kaos ketat milik Haechan.

"Yakk, yakk. Sialan, jauhkan tanganmu dari sana. Apa kau bilang hickey jelek? Kau belum tentu bisa memberi warna seperti itu, bodoh."

Jeno mendengus. Haechan tertawa geli dengan pipi seperti tomat. Ia malu, adegan ranjangnya ketahuan oleh Jeno. Mark masih menatap tajam Jeno sambil memeluk posesif tubuh mungil berisi milik Haechan.

"Kalau kau mencintainya, kemarin seharusnya menentang ide sinting orangtuamu, Mark." ucap Jeno.

Bagaimanapun juga mereka bertiga bersahabat sejak kecil, mereka juga tak ingin ada yang terluka diantara ketiganya.

"Kita akan membicarakan ini dengan kedua orangtua kita, iyakan, sayang?"

Mark berbicara mesra pada telinga Haechan. Haechan bergidik. Sebelum ada pernyataan cinta kemarin Mark Lee adalah orang yang cool. Mengatakan sayang pada orangtuanya saja, ia gengsi, tapi sekarang jadi menye seperti ini.

Jeno memberi gestur ingin muntah. Haechan kesal, lah. Haechan melempar bantalan sofa ke wajah Jeno.

"Bagus, kau harus menjauhinya, arra? Dia tak baik untuk otak kecilmu ini."

Mark berucap sambil mengusap kepala Haechan. Haechan terbahak keras. Tidak disangka Mark akan berubah seperti ini. Jeno mendengus sebal.

Ponsel Mark berbunyi. Semua perhatian teralihkan pada benda persegi milik Mark tersebut. Mark mengangkat telponnya.

"Halo,"

"Halo, Mark. Ini aku Jaemin, bisakah kau menjemputku? Aku ingin ke tempat Haechan."

"Aku tak bisa, aku sudah ditempat Haechan dengan Jeno."

"Ah, kenapa kau ada disana? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan kesana. Emm, sampai jumpa Mark."

"Hm"

Mark menutup telponnya kasar. Mengingat Jaemin membuat mood Mark turun.

"Siapa, hm?" Haechan menyadari perubahan raut muka Mark bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Jaemin" Mark menjawab Haechan malas.

"Aku akan pulang saja, sayang."

Mark akan berdiri. Tapi, Haechan memegang tangannya.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku dengan Jeno saja, huh?"

"Hei, bodoh kau juga harus pulang. Kau ingin bergosip dengan Haechan dan Jaemin, huh?"

Mark menarik Jeno untuk berdiri. Jeno berdecak malas.

"Sudahlah, Mark. Kita disini saja, aku malas pergi dari sini."

"Jeno benar, oppa. Jaemin kesini untuk menghampirimu, lho. Tidak kasian?"

Haechan memohon dengan tatapan like a puppy. Tak lupa memanggil Mark dengan embel-embel Oppa pasti Mark tidak akan bisa menolak permintaannya. Haechan terlihat manis dan menggemaskan. Mark dan Jeno gemas.

Cup!

Bukan Mark yang mencium Haechan. Tapi, si Jeno yang mencium pipi Haechan karna gemas. Mark shock. Dengan cepat ia memiting leher Jeno, sampai Jeno hampir kehabisan nafas.

Haechan meringis. Kasian, jeno mukanya sampai merah begitu. Hendak saja Haechan memisahkan mereka berdua, ketukan dari luar membuat Haechan urung memisahkan mereka dan langsung keluar, untuk membuka pintu.

Pertama kali, yang Haechan lihat adalah saudara kembarnya, Jaemin. Ia terlihat anggun dengan dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna rose. Sangat cocok dibadan Jaemin yang tinggi semampai.

Haechan tercekat, hatinya kembali berdesir menyakitkan. Mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi Jaemin akan memiliki Mark.

Haechan mencoba tesenyum pada Jaemin.

Mengenyahkan segala luka yang dibuat oleh saudara kembar yang sangat disayanginya.

TBC

Yeay, saya update lagi. Maklumi saja jika ada typo, saya males edit* lagi.

Jangan lupa RnR*. Kritik dan saran jangan lupa juga.

Yaudin, ppaii


End file.
